


[Fanart] Safe In Your Hands

by lettersbyelise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Draco Malfoy being a surprisingly gentle lover, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Given their history of snark and pent-up violence, Harry did not expect Draco to be so... wonderfullygentleon their first night.





	[Fanart] Safe In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassisluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisluna/gifts).



> Dear [cassisluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisluna/pseuds/cassisluna), your prompt _Harry being pleasantly surprised to find that Draco is very sweet as a lover_ really inspired me. I had a great time creating this gift <3  
> Wishing you happy holidays and a merry Owl Post fest!

[](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
